


Tango for Two

by Magyka13, Maplestrazsa



Series: Many Splendid Drabbles [10]
Category: Dancetale - Fandom, Underlust - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Ecto vagina, M/M, Monster Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, NSFW, Overstimulation, Sex, constant heats, dom Dance, ecto genetalia, ecto penis, puttong ones constant heat off, sub Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplestrazsa/pseuds/Maplestrazsa
Summary: Lust has been putting off his constant heat to avoid worrying his mate Dance and not hurt the other with its intensity. It gets to be painful and Dance is very eager to help his mate through it.Requested by The_Random_Productions





	Tango for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Random_Productions](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The_Random_Productions).



Lust was a little unsure of how to approach his current.. problem. He loved his mate to death and enjoyed every bit of Dance's company, but sometimes his own needs became a little excessive. The problem with constantly being in a state of heightened arousal is that, unless he was in the company of another of his kind, regular monsters were unable to keep up with his libido. Dance gave his best effort and, while very pleasing, it only scratched the surface of the raging heat inside him. Lust knew that it was also partly his fault. Constantly being the 'Top' partner in coupling meant that he could satiate himself inside his partner many times while still pleasing his Mate, but it left his other needs lacking. Lust didn’t want to make Dance feel inadequate, so he kept his worries and rising Heat to himself. Staying at home and pleasuring himself helped, but nothing compared to the touch of his mate. A soft, needy sigh left his teeth, curled up on their bed.

Dance came home to a quiet house, worry instantly spiking as Lust usually greeted him at the door. Checking the kitchen produced the same results as Lust was not in there either. Walking up the stairs Dance went to their shared room hoping his mate would be in there. Dance entered the room to find Lust curled up on the bed, seemingly asleep. Sitting beside his lover Dance placed a skelekiss on Lusts skull, eye lights flashing to hearts briefly. The two of them had been together for a while since their souls had resonated deeply upon their first dance encounter. Lusts rather good belly dancing somehow matching to his usual hip-hop moves.

Lust wasn’t quite asleep, laying in order to keep the restlessness from showing. He hummed softly when he felt Dance lean over him, turning slowly to look up lovingly at his Mate. Meeting Dance had been quite the experience. It wasn’t until after their Souls had resonated that Lust had understood that their dance had meant more then just a first meeting at a dance hall. They hadn’t looked back since. "Hey, Babe. How are you?" He purposefully made his voice sleepy, playing off that he had decided to have a nap while Dance was away. Perhaps if he played it off he could burn some of the restless heat in his bones away with his Mate before the evening ended.

"I'm fine love." Dance murmured to Lust, phalanges caressing Lusts skull gently as he lovingly took in his mates sleepy look. "How was your nap?" Dance asked, feeling something was off about his mate but unsure what. Perhaps a bit of prodding from him would spurn Lust to tell him what was wrong. Dance hoped the other hadn't held his libido off too much he didn't want the other hurting himself just to avoid hurting Dance. They had discussed many times how Lusts constant state of heat wouldn't drive Dance away ever. He meant it when he said he wanted to be by Lusts side for the rest of their lives. That and the though of making love until he passed out had been somehow more appealing than he'd thought it would be.

Lust grinned softly, slowly sitting up and leaning into his mate. His body was as enticing and sexual as ever, unintentionally acting on his base bodies desire for touch. "It was alright. Been waiting for you, babe." Lust purred softly, nuzzling into Dance's cheek. His constant state of arousal made him crave his mate constantly and Lust already held himself back to let Dance work and enjoy time with his friends. If Lust had his way, Dance would never leave his bed. That would be unfair however, and Lust only pursued some closeness when Dance was unoccupied. Even if his natural tendencies wouldn’t drive away Dance, constant sex still wasn’t good for a monster's magic levels.

Dance he wrapped his arms around Lust as his mate nuzzled against his cheek, running soothing circles onto the others spine. With how much closer they were Dance could feel the heat coming off of Lusts body, his sent inviting and arousing as always. Dance took a deep breath of Lusts scent enjoying the sweetness with a hint of tanginess from it. Dance was sure if Lust had his way he would never leave this room, not that he would complain much. "Love you Lusty" Dance whispered lowly into the side of the others skull as he used his magic to try and see if what was bothering Lust was magic based. Dance could still feel something was off and with a rare showing of energy he wanted to find out what so he could help soothe Lust from whatever was wrong. The only thing he could understand is that Lusts sent seemed heavier than usual and he seemed slightly warmer as well. Dance held Lust gently as he hoped his mate wasn't holding himself off too much just for his sake. It could potentially hurt Lust really bad which was something Dance would never want.

Lust purred louder, slowly crawling into Dance's lap and pressing himself against his mate. The touches were soothing cold, satiating the heat a little bit at a time. "Love you too, Dance." His own hands ran along the blue hoodie, finding the bottom edge and sneaking underneath to tease at vertebrae. Usually he was the dominant parter, controlling their coupling so Dance wouldn’t hurt himself trying to satiate his unending heat. His scent could drive monsters to kill themselves by magical exhaustion, feeding him more and more magic in an instinctive need. He never wanted Dance to experience this. "You free tonight, Babe? I'm feeling a little...heated."

"For you I'm always free my love" Dance purred into the side of Lusts skull, shivering at the hands running along his blue hoodie and teasing his vertebrae. "Want to do the horizontal tango with my Lusty?" Dance slurred sultrily. His phalanges teasing the tantalizing spine always out in the open, eye lights blue hearts as he gently caressed his mate. Dance held off from enjoying Lusts unique sent to avoid losing himself in it and causing Lust distress, his mates sent being rather intoxicating. Dance was fine topping or bottoming, mainly bottoming due to Lusts wariness of Dance hurting himself to satisfy Lusts constant heat for a while. "I love you so much Lusty" Dance purred as Lust continued to tease his bottom ribs.

Lust giggled at the pun, hand ghosting up the ribs to tease the Hoodie up and revealing the smooth bone. "Yes, babe. I want to see perfect body." His voice was needy, face flushed more then usual, eyeing the soul hidden in the ribs. He loved when they were connected, though in this AU that usually only happened during a dance. With a teasing smirk, he started gyrating on Dance's lap. A lap dance would surely count, right? "I love you too, babe. I always will love everything about you."

Dance groaned as Lust began grinding on him, his soul responding to his mates 'dance'. "I knew it" Dance moaned out breathless. "Ya held it off too long again huh?" Dance slurred into the side of Lusts skull as he started undressing the already scantily clad skeleton. Dance kissed Lust deeply as the other rid him of his blue hoodie, Dance having chosen not to wear a shirt that day. With a soft ping Dances blue soul manifested behind his ribs in response to Lusts ministrations. Dance caressed the top of Lusts revealed pelvis gently pouring love and adoration in all of his touches.

Lust whined as his mates phalanges started removing his clothing, touches soothing yet lighting a deeper fire in his bones. "Only a little. I waited for you." He played off how much his bones were on fire, his soul responding to the manifestation and revealing itself. The heart was already dripping magic, the excess of his heat very apparent. The two connected, his over flowing magic seeping into Dance. "I love how you feel. Could stay like this forever, feeling you deep inside."

"Love this isn't only a little" Dance scolded lightly as he reached inside Lusts rib cage to caress the dripping soul. "You've been holding off for a week it looks like" Dance concluded as his hand started kneading the soul held in its grasp lovingly. He continued to emit love, compassion, acceptance and joy to his mate as his other hand worked off Lusts rather revealing shorts leaving him fully nude. "Oh I'll be deep inside alright." Dance purred sultrily at Lust, his eye lights pulsing blue hearts full of love for his mate. "I love when you are deep inside me and when I'm buried as deep as I can go inside of you as well." Dance slurred out as he entered a pseudo-heat to compensate for his mates constant state of heat.

Lust keens when his soul is caressed, squirming into the teasing phalanges and helping wiggling out of his shorts. His own hands tease at ribs and spine, moving down to tease at the crests of Dance's pelvis. His own eye lights flashed purple hearts in return. "I know, I didn't want to pull you away from your schedule. You can help now thought? Give me a little taste of you?" Lust's tongue teasingly licked along bone, trying to get Dance to go faster. He was burning up, pulling his mate into his heat by scent.

"Love I will always have time for you, my schedule can burn for all i care if you need anything" Dance breathlessly whispered out, small moans cutting him off every few words. "I'll give you everything I have and more, Lusty" Dance crawled out, his own sent combining with Lusts in a symphony of smells. Dance increased his touches, willing to go with whatever Lust summoned. He didn't care who topped or bottomed at the moment. No matter who initiated being top would soon bottom after a few rounds. He two lovers loved switching it up from time to time although up until recently it had mainly been different positions for Lust to fill Dance with his rather large member. Dance wanted to fill his mate with his love and be filled in return. Eye lights hazy with intense feeling as he caresses along Lusts pelvic crests.

Lust whined at the love coming from his Mate, Tugging at his mate and laying back as his magic formed. A dripping pussy greeting the questing fingers, the magic creeping up and forming a lean waist up to the bottom rib. Lust loved finding marks on his magic after a rough night of sex, trophies for satisfying his mate. "Please, Dance. I need you." His walls clenched on nothing, desperate for anything to fill him up. His built up need and Dance's teasing touches had already dropped him further into his heat.

Dance smirked, questing phalanges teasing his mate further touching around the dripping pussy purposefully ignoring it other than feather light touches to the swollen clit. "Mmmmm" Dance purred as he licked Lusts collarbone, pausing a second before biting down hard marrow leaking shallowly from the bite. He continued to mark his love with various other marks like so, swiping his tongue across the sensitive flesh sealing the mark before moving on. Deciding Lust had enough teasing, Dance lifted him up and in a startling display of energy he felt he had in bounds now he pressed his mate to the wall and hilted fully in one deep harsh thrust. The pace he set was brutal, deep harsh thrusts inside his mate as Dance kissed the other deeply. Their tongues twirling around each other as if in their own dance.

Lust whined and wiggled under the teasing, hips bucking to type and get the teasing fingers inside. The sensation to his clit made him moan, clinging to ribs and panting softly. Lust squeaked when he was suddenly picked up, shivering in pleasure at the display from his mate, before moaning loudly when he was suddenly split open. The harsh pace immediately tipped him over, orgasming around the thick length, squeezing it deeper inside. "Oh fuck! Dance!" Lust panted harshly into the kiss, body already gearing up for another orgasm to satiate the heat.

"Ah Lusty so tight~" Dance groaned as Lust clenched around him, bringing his own release deep inside his mate. He continued to thrust deep throughout both of their orgasms not able to let up on the pace. Surprising even himself, Dance pulled out before turning Lust around pressing his front to the wall before resuming the harsh pace from earlier. He reached around and teased his mates swollen clit as he used his body to pin the other between himself and the wall. Growling deeply, Dance bit down hard on Lusts shoulder, drawing a deep wine from his mate as he licks up the marrow trickling from the mark.

Lust purred happily when the cooling magic coated inside him, a different feeling then emptying the heat inside his Mate. It scratched an itch deep in his soul. He clenched happily on the still thrusting length, his Heat magic effecting Dance's refractory period. Lust whined when the length pulled out, the smaller skeleton about to complain, when he was manhandled around and pressed into the wall then speared open again with that thick length. A surprised, and admittedly loud, moan came from Lust. He clung to the wall and spread his legs, instinctively presenting his dripping pussy to the brutal thrusts. The bite also takes him by surprise, Dance usually a tender, loving Partner. This ferocious beast claiming him now sent shivers down Lust's spine, eye lights flickering happily between Hearts and Stars.

 

"I know our love making is usually slower but" Dance paused, taking his fangs and teasing the bite with them "I thought you might like this pace too" Damce growled in his mates skull punctuating his words with deep thrusts. The room was filled with he sounds of their love making, Lusts moans a symphony to Dance as he continued to tease his mates clit along with his rural thrusts. For some reason Dance felt he had more energy than usual and the the thought of filling his mate completely spurned him on. As Lusts walls continued to clench almost painfully around his girth Dance could feel his release approaching as his thrusts became more erratic. Grabbing Lusts 'thighs' Dance pulled his mates legs higher, going deeper than before Lusts walls quivering around him.

 

Lust gasped and tilted his hips into the thrusts, letting the length his hard and deep inside. "L-Love it, Babe! Fill m-me up!" His voice broke over his moans and gasps, clenching and milking the thrusting length as his clit is teased. Whining when his legs are spread up and out, opening him up for the full thrusts inside, he turns his skull for a kiss. Spread, stretched, and helpless to do anything but accept the harsh pace of his Mate, Lust spilled over once again. His clenching walls dripped purple down his leg, milking for another load of soothing, cooling magic from his mate. Feeding Dance into satiating his desires.

"Love you too Doll Face" Dance growled out as Lust tightened around him, his mates orgasm bringing him to his own stuttering release. Dance keeps up the deep thrusts milking out their release as he uses his magic to help keep Lust in his arms. He backs up to the bed and sits down still empaling his lover using the grip he still has on the others legs to raise and lower Lust onto his girth. Their combined release drips around his member as he slows his thrusts, legs and arms getting sore from holding Lust against the wall for so long. "Get on your hands and knees love" Dance purred at List, a slight growl punctuating his words as he slips three fingers into the quivering cunt. His arms maneuvered so that they are under Lists legs thus allowing his mate to do so still pumping his phalanges in and out of the wet heat.

Lust was a little out of it, slightly dead weight as his Mate moved them back. He moaned softly as he's impaled deep on the length atop his mate's lap, turning his head to nuzzle into Dance's cheek and lean into the other's ribs. He could feel the strength reaching its limit in Dance's limbs, the limber skeleton having more stamina then most Sans' but not limitless. Whining around the fingers his hips jitter as he complies, leaning forward and taking his weight on his hands and knees. Once in position he couldnt help but thrust back onto the length, impaling himself over and over on the thick magic. "S-So much! So much for me."

Dance groaned as Lust impaled himself on Dances member, thrusting back with enough force to almost send Lust sprawled on his front on he bed. "That's it love. Take all of it." Dance purred as he leaned forward against Lusts back to get even deeper, reaching around and teasing the clit and outer lips relentlessly just like Lust loved it. Dance licked along Lusts spine as his mate moaned loudly from all the stimulation. "Even after all this you’re so tight" Dance groaned as his mates walls clenched and quivered around his girth almost sending him into another orgasm on the spot.

Lust keened at the hard thrust, catching himself on the sheets, and spreads his legs wider. His body easily accepted the thick length, tightly clenching and milking with the teasing fingers on his Clit. "So b-big. So thick! You always s-spread me open so N-Nicely! Hah!" Lunch arched his spin into the tongue, hips jerking up and impaling himself deep on the length. His mind was muddled and focused on another orgasm, soul dripping and fluids staining his thighs. Lust was quite impressed that Dance was keeping up so well to his frantic and needy body.

Dance growled deeply at his impending orgasm, several blue tentacles dripping win magic appearing with a soft pop behind Dance without Lusts notice. He lifts Lusts hips higher, pulling himself deeper into his mate as two of them assist in making an even more brutal pace hitting the deepest part of Lusts conjured magic. One goes around to stimulate Lusts clit while another slides in along with Dances member going at a much slower pace than Dance himself. "That's right my love take it all. You always fill me up so nicely it's my turn to fill you to the brim." He purred with a deep growl at the end, his somehow increased stamina starting to wane just enough to be noticed on his pseudo heat. He silently instructs the last tentacle to slowly start to impale Lusts plump ass, the length of it allowing the tentacle to caress the rounded cheeks as it slides easily in being slick with Dances magic release. "Ah I'm close my love" Dance manages to moan out as most of his focus is on his thrusts and extra limbs working Lust into a whimpering drooling mess on the bed.

 

Lust moaned loudly when he felt the long tendrils of magic join in, each touch electric on his sensitive bones. He clenched and thrust back on the harsh thrusts, keening when he was opened more, trying to accommodate the 2 tendrils into his body. "Ah! D-Dance! So much! S-So goood~" His eye-lights were flashing hearts before settling into them, hands clenched into the sheets and helpless to take whatever Dance wanted him to. His used body slowly built, then spilled over into orgasm around the lengths in both of his holes. "Fuck, babe! Fill me!" He was desperate for that next load, soul pulsing and dripping, on the cusp of soothing the heat for now.

Dance growled deeply as Lust clenched around him, thrusts sputtering as his orgasm quickly approached. He continued to thrust deeply as Lusts orgasm shook his entire frame, shivering in pleasure as Dance continued his brutal pace. After a few more deep thrusts Dances own release filled his mate even more. The tentacles releasing inside his mate along with his girth. Dances breath in harsh pants as he slows down for a minute to catch his breath before pulling out completely, their combined release dropping out of Lusts entrances. "Stars Lusty you take my love so well" Dance purred as he took in he sight of Lists swollen ecto stomach full of heir combined release. He wanted to keep going but lacked the energy to top anymore. Maybe either Lusts heat was satisfied for now or his mate would fill him up as Dance had filled Lust up.

Lust keened softly as the release filled him, slumping into the sheets when Dance slowly left his body. He pouted at the empty feeling but rubbed his stretched stomach in satisfaction. His soul was happily absorbing the magic, satiated for now, Lust slowly rolling over and looking up at Dance with his heart eyes. "You fill me so good, Babe. So full. Cant get enough. Come here.." He reaches up for Dance, wanting a kiss and cuddle after their rough love making. His soul would demand more soon, once it had finished with the first round, ready to empty the heat back into his mate. For now, they could enjoy each other's presence, sharing sweet kisses.

 

Dance allows himself to be pulled into his mates embrace, kissing him in return his own eye lights pulsing hearts. He cuddled with Lust, hands curled together as the two kissed softly and basked in each other's presence. Dance knew Lusts heat wasn't satisfied for long but he almost couldn't wait for his mate to empty himself into Dance swelling his ecto stomach like Lusts was now. Although it was a long shot Dance hoped Lust would help him conceive a child. The two knew that if they were to have one Dance would carry due to the high risk of Lust possibly not being able to carry a soiling to term. "I love you so much babe." Dance purred as he kissed his lover deeply, arms wrapped around Lust gently as the two lay together in bed cuddling after such an intense romp.

 

Lust sighed happily and curled into Dance's arms. It was nice to enjoy the quiet moments, when his body's needs was silent and Dance was there to enjoy the moment with him. Purring softly, he nuzzles into Dance's collarbone and continues the soft little kisses. "I love you too, Babe. So good to me. How did I deserve such a wonderful Mate?" Lust grinned widely, covering his mate in lazy, adoring kisses. He would probably drop into a quick nap while his body cycled the magic, the only time he was lazy enough to act like the usual Sans. Mostly his needs kept him up and about, unable to sit still for long.

"Heh I was about to ask you the same thing my love" Dance purred content in holding a Lust as the two of them drifted off in each other's arms.


End file.
